1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to intermetallic metallic composites, methods of manufacture thereof and articles comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In performing underground operations such as, for example oil and natural gas exploration, carbon dioxide sequestration, exploration and mining for minerals such as iron, uranium, and the like, exploration for water, and the like, it is often desirable to first drill a borehole that penetrates into the formation.
Once a borehole has been drilled, it is desirable for the borehole to be completed before minerals, hydrocarbons, and the like can be extracted from it. A completion involves the design, selection, and installation of equipment and materials in or around the borehole for conveying, pumping, or controlling the production or injection of fluids into the borehole. After the borehole has been completed, the extraction of minerals, oil and gas, or water can begin.
Sealing systems, such as packers, are commonly deployed in a borehole as completion equipment. Packers are often used to isolate portions of a borehole from one another. For example, packers are used to seal the annulus between a tubing string and a wall (in the case of uncased or open hole) or casing (in the case of cased hole) of the borehole, isolating the portion of the borehole uphole of the packer from the portion of the borehole downhole of the packer.
Sealing systems that isolate one portion of the borehole from another portion of the borehole generally employ an expandable component and a support member. The support member protects the expandable component until the expandable component is expanded in the borehole to effect the isolation. In order to expand the expandable component, it is desirable to first remove the support member. Removing the support member at the wrong rate can result in improper isolation of one part of the borehole from another. It is therefore desirable to use a support member that can be removed in a controlled fashion when desired.